


Don't Wake The Bear

by biscuitsandgravy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandgravy/pseuds/biscuitsandgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The occupational hazards of having a boyfriend who loves to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake The Bear

“Be careful. He’s a serious sleeper,” Rin told Haru as a warning when he started dating Sousuke. Haru tacked it up as one of Rin’s eccentricities; why not warn him about Sousuke having a black hole for a stomach? Or the fact that he can only chew gum for sixty seconds before spitting it out? “Serious sleeping” seemed like a weird thing to warn someone about. 

 

Several months later, Haru would understand exactly what Rin meant.

 

And he would wish he took it more seriously.

 

———

 

As Haru unlocks the door to his apartment, he can already hear a low rumble. Haru doesn’t even check the sky for clouds. He already knows it’s not thunder. He walks in and sure enough, Sousuke is asleep on the couch. Haru slips his shoes off and then removes his sweater, which he promptly tosses on top of his sleeping boyfriend. Sousuke stops his grunting snores for a fraction of a second before clutching the sweater to him, like a blanket.

 

“Serious sleeper” was no exaggeration. 

 

Not only is Sousuke a legendary snorer, he also sleeps like a rock. Those two things alone wouldn’t be so bad, but Sousuke can also fall asleep at the drop of a hat whenever there’s quiet (Haru learned after three failed attempts that movie dates were _not_ a good idea).

 

And it wasn’t that Haru minded Sousuke coming over to his apartment and sleeping. Sousuke’s apartment was much smaller and had a bug problem, so even though they had only been dating for a few months Sousuke already had his own key to Haru’s apartment. Most of the time, Sousuke came over unannounced, merely glancing to see if Haru was there before plopping down on the couch with his schoolwork.

 

This time, Haru figured Sousuke must have come over at some point during Haru’s morning session with his coach to have his own morning session with Haru’s couch (Haru congratulates himself on his joke and makes a note to use it later). Haru moves to the kitchen for a snack but is unsurprised to see that Sousuke hasn’t moved when he returns.

 

Now, Haru minds. 

 

One of the disadvantages of Sousuke being a giant mountain troll is that he takes up the entire couch, even though he’s sleeping on his side, leaving Haru no room to sit. But Haru’s tired and he wants to read, so it’s time to reclaim his own furniture.

 

He starts by trying to move Sousuke. The most direct route, but not a successful one. Haru can lift both of Sousuke’s legs but the rest of his body won’t budge when Haru pulls. Not wanting to risk agitating his shoulder (Haru isn’t merciless enough to wake him up that way), Haru then tries to pull Sousuke by his left arm. No luck. Sousuke won’t budge.

 

The next thing he tries is noise. Haru drops the book he’s holding. He claps his hands, says Sousuke’s name. 

 

Nothing.

 

Shaking Sousuke doesn’t work either. At one point, Sousuke stretches and the snoring stops- Haru jumps back, hopeful- but all he does is sigh and turn over on his back. He’s still holding Haru’s sweater, which he almost considers cute; Haru always tells Sousuke that he’s at his best when he’s asleep (Sousuke agrees and says the same about Haru).

 

Haru runs his hand through his hair, exasperated. All he wants to do is sit, and the floor is starting to look pretty damn inviting, but at this point he’s too invested in waking his boyfriend to give up.

  

When Sousuke moves again he pulls his shirt up a little and it gives Haru an idea. Is Sousuke ticklish? He doesn’t think so, but he’s about to find out. 

 

Carefully, Haru pulls Sousuke’s shirt up a little more to reveal his stomach. He can tell that Sousuke’s lost some of his muscle tone since high school, his abs less chiseled and his stomach pouching out a bit over the waistband of his pants. It’s cute.

 

But Haru still wants to sit, so he takes a deep breath and he puts his mouth right over Sousuke’s bellybutton. 

 

And blows the biggest raspberry he can.

 

Well, it works: Sousuke startles awake, bolting upright with a yelp at the sensation and the noise. Haru yells too, but for a different reason. In Sousuke’s shock, he’s kneed Haru squarely in the ribs. While Sousuke sits up and tries to gain his bearings, Haru slides onto the floor and tries to regain his breath.

 

“What the hell?” Sousuke says when he sees Haru curled up into a ball on the floor.

 

“I wanted to sit,” Haru wheezes.

 

“Well, congratulations,” Sousuke says drily. “You’re sitting now.”

 

Haru groans at him.

 

——

 

It’s hard for Haru to explain the brilliant purple bruise painting his ribs to a shocked Makoto the next day, when the two planned to swim laps together. 

 

“I tried to wake up Sousuke,” Haru says in the locker room as he ignores Makoto’s worried gasp. “He takes his sleeping very seriously.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://agaricals.tumblr.com/post/143601869897/ok-but-haru-trying-to-wake-chubsuke-up-by-blowing). I had to.


End file.
